


What's Grindr?

by jocksplayhouse



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Implied Future Gangbang, M/M, ass eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27133948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jocksplayhouse/pseuds/jocksplayhouse
Summary: Cole Sprouse had been sulking for over a month about his break up when his Riverdale co-star KJ Apa suggested he get the app Grindr."What's that?" Cole questioned, unaware of the app and its' purpose."Oh, it's an app for hookups with hot chicks." KJ lied. "Here, how's about I set up your account and I'll set up a hookup with the hottest one that dms you?"Cole grinned. "Deal."
Relationships: Cole Sprouse/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 13





	What's Grindr?

Cole Sprouse had been sulking for over a month about his break up when his _Riverdale_ co-star KJ Apa suggested he get the app _Grindr_.

"What's that?" Cole questioned, unaware of the app and its' purpose.

"Oh, it's an app for hookups with hot chicks." KJ lied. "Here, how's about I set up your account and I'll set up a hookup with the hottest one that dms you?"

Cole grinned. "Deal."

The next day, KJ showed Cole a sexy blonde woman with whom he said wanted to have sex with Cole.

"You down?" KJ asked.

"Hell yeah!" Cole replied.

"7 p.m. tomorrow? How's that?"

Cole smiled. "Perfect."

Cole was not aware, however, that the woman was a random model KJ screenshotted on Instagram.

At 7 p.m. the next night, a doorbell chimed at Cole's home. He opened the door to see, not the model, but a tall, lean blonde man standing before him.

"Are you Cole?" The man asked.

Cole raised an eyebrow. " _Uhh,_ yeah? Who are you?"

The man made a face of confusion. "I'm David. From Grindr. We had our... _appointment_...for today at 7."

"No no no, I'm afraid that can't be right. I'm supposed to be meeting a WOMAN tonight." Cole explained in disbelief. 

David rolled his eyes, pulling out his phone. "Here's the messages between YOU and I, agreeing to meet at your home to quote unquote 'fuck like there's no tomorrow'."

Cole was shocked. The messages were there. They were sent from the account KJ created for him; but they weren't sent by him. Then, he realized...

KJ...

Cole began rubbing his neck. "Yeah, dude, this is awkward, and I'm sorry about this, but those messages were actually sent by my friend KJ, not me."

David chucked slightly. "Ah, I see. Figures."

Cole looked at the ground, embarrassed. "Yeah..."

David rubbed his forearm. "Well, do you wanna fuck or not?"

Cole blushed, his face turning a deep shade of crimson. "I...well...shit, fuck it. Sure. But, no penetration, just jerk me off."

"What about ass eating?"

Cole shrugged. "Never tried it."

David grinned. "Well, then today's your lucky day cause I'm the champ of ass eating."

Cole laughed. "Alright, well then prove it." Grabbing David by his shirt, he pulled him into the home, shutting the door behind them, leaving the door unlocked. He had a bad habit of doing that.

The pair interlocked lips in a rigorous, sloppy makeout session before David thrust him backwards onto the couch. Pulling Cole's jeans and shirt off, Cole quickly ushered off his tightie whities. 

"You ready?"

Cole nodded. "Let's do it."

Meanwhile, KJ pulled into Cole's driveway in tow with his other _Riverdale_ co-stars Charles Melton, Rob Raco, and Casey Cott.

"Surprising Cole with a bro's night is the least we could do after his breakup." Charles chimed.

Rob and Casey nodded. KJ grinned from the driver's seat. Walking up to the wooden door, KJ stopped midstep. 

"Now guys, we gotta be really quiet, or else it won't be a surprise." KJ said.

Charles grinned as Casey nodded. Rob held up an "okay" hand motion.

Quietly turning the knob, the four tiptoed down the corridor towards the living room.

They stopped when they heard moans and obscene shouts. 

"Deeper! Get that tongue in there! I wanna feel it do a 360 turn inside me!" Cole screamed.

Casey raised an eyebrow, meeting gazes with the other three. "What's happening?" He whispered.

KJ shrugged. "I don't know. Why don't you three go see? I'm gonna go put the takeout food on the table" 

Casey, Rob, and Charles nodded and began tiptoeing into the living room. KJ turned in the opposite direction towards the kitchen, grinning a devious smile. He quickly sat the food on the table before rushing back to join the other three.

Finally peeking around the doorway, the eight eyes raised in shock.

"F-" Rob began but KJ clasped a hand over his mouth before he could let out his shout.

_"Shh!"_ KJ instructed. "They'll hear us."

Charles smiled in delight. "Yo, I'm dying! Cole is getting bitch-ed out." He pulled out his smartphone and began snapping pictures of the event."

"What do we do now?" Rob asked.

"Make ourselves known." Charles grinned.

Suddenly, he jumped around the corner. Cole looked up to meet Charles gaze is utter fear.

" _Daaaamn,_ Cole, looking mighty comfortable over there. Cole Sprouse? More like HOLE Sprouse. You like that tongue? Want my cock next?" Charles teased.

Rob was next to turn the corner. "Yeah, dude, I can join him and we'll dp that hole of yours. You wanna feel us do a 360 inside of you?" He laughed.

Casey planted a hand on Rob's shoulder. "Yeah dude, and I'll shove my cock down his throat. Maybe we can meet in the middle? Would you like that, Cole?"

Cole looked at the three berating him in complete embarrassment. Then, he looked over at KJ who just winked at him.

Cole shook his head, at this point knowing it was KJ who orchestrated the entire plan. He was enjoying himself too much to even care though. The truth was now he DID want his 4 co-stars rag dolling him. It didn't make the moment any less embarrassing though.

" _Damn KJ and his fuckin' app..._ " Cole thought to himself, while his cock and ass pulsated in unison at the thought of what was going to happen next...


End file.
